


【Batfam/微Dickjay】火柴人越狱

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 水课上新下的游戏，特别魔性，所以想看男孩子们玩一玩w超微小甜饼。





	【Batfam/微Dickjay】火柴人越狱

**Author's Note:**

> 水课上新下的游戏，特别魔性，所以想看男孩子们玩一玩w  
> 超微小甜饼。

男孩们之间的相处几乎离不开游戏。

这只是一个傻乎乎的狱警vs.囚犯的第一人称射击手游，他们的人物形象甚至就是几个火柴人。然而Wayne家的四个儿子人手一台手机，兴致勃勃地团坐着。

Richard·警察本察·Grayson理所当然地选了"SWAT". 然后他转过头，一脸希冀地看着Jason.

Jason坏笑，按下写有"Prisoner"的橙色对话框。

Dick悻悻地别开脸：“切。”

“我要当坏人，”Jason嘚瑟地晃晃肩膀，捅了捅坐在他右手边的Tim, “跟我一队吗小红？”

“呃我觉得——”

“我要和Grayson一队。”Damian迅速打断了他，按下蓝色的框。

Dick为Jason不受欢迎的反派队伍假装遗憾地嗷了一声。

Jason嗤笑：“别得意，Grayson, 那可是恶魔崽子。”

别无选择的Tim叹了口气：“好吧。”

 

这真是一个非常简单的游戏。这游戏甚至不需要瞄准，只要让要射击的人大约在你的正前方，狂按开枪键就能把他弄死。而除了他们四个人是玩家，这里还有很多其他由系统控制的火柴人。

他们之中唯一符合角色设定的警察先生（“嘿我确实坐过牢啊。”“Tt, ‘义警’也是警察。”“唉……这游戏制作水准也太差了。”）展示了完美的职业操守。Dick（的游戏角色）举着枪，站到一群橙色小人面前，离得老远。

“警察！”Dick（本人）开始大喊，他的三个弟弟目瞪口呆地看着他，“放下武器！双手抱头蹲下！否则——”

他喊到一半，囚犯们就已经冲入了射程，他的角色上疯狂冒出红色的点点，三秒内倒地扭成一个诡异的姿势死了。

Dick: “哎呀，我因公牺牲了。”

Tim: “……你太入戏了。”

Damian: “Tt, 你让我们的敌人得了一分。”

Jason笑得太厉害暂时说不出话。

Jason, 不愧是哥谭的红头罩，他们之中最擅长枪械的那个人。他在摸索完游戏的玩法之后延续了他“冲啊突突突突突”的战斗风格，见到蓝色的小人就是一顿扫射，还是个被偷袭都死不了的反应奇快的存在，在每次挂掉之前都至少十杀。

“哈。”他得意洋洋地挥了挥自己的手机。

Dick给他竖起了大拇指。

Tim是个猥琐发育选手。和Jason四处乱跑时的速度比起来他仿佛是在龟爬，在转过转角时甚至会小心翼翼地观察情况。他只在遇上一两个敌人的时候开枪，三个及以上时掉头就跑，一路收集武器——然后他成了那个一次都没复活就迎来每局游戏结束的人。

Dick又给他竖起了大拇指。

至于Damian.

他可是恶，魔，崽，子。

这个该死的游戏有队友伤害。于是他们沉默地看着小孩大杀四方，从开局先射死了身边所有队友，捡走他们的枪，然后一边按住方向键，一边按住开枪键。于是他的屏幕一直都是红色的。

Dick还是给他竖起了大拇指。


End file.
